xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Horne
Melody's Bodyguard Biographical Information Name: Archangel Gabriel's horn Code Name: '''Gabriel Horn '''Age/Sex/Nationality: : Real: '''Beyond the concepts of aging, gender, and nationality as he is the personification of a divine instrument. : '''Appearance: Appears to be 12 year old boy of mixed racial ancestry. Physical Description Real: '''Beyond the concept of physical form '''Appears: : Height: '''5'1" : '''Weight: '''110 lbs : '''Eye Color: Light Blue : Hair Color/Style: light brown in a page-boy hair-cut : Casual Outfit: * Dazzling white shorts and shirt * White shoes Equipment: '''He can pull musical instruments from his pockets even when doing so defies the laws of physics to do so. But those instruments are more an extension of Gabriel than pieces of equipment. Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Magical/divine sources *Can produce any sort of musical instrument from his pockets. *Can play any song every created since the beginning of time on demand. *Can play a song that requires more than one instrument using only one instrument regardless of whether the instrument he is playing is one of the instruments that are normally used to play the song. *Can play various supernatural songs that have an immediate effect on almost everyone in the immediate area with the ability to hear. The only person who has proven to be immune to the effects of the songs is Melody *Has a one-way (Gabriel to Melody) quasi-psychic link with Melody *Able to produce a gilded horn out of his pocket with which he can launch of a sonic bombardment not unlike a shotgun blast to someone to protect himself or Melody. This is typically referred to as Gabriel playing a 'sour note'. *Is fated to one day be used by the archangel from which he gets his name to signal to arrival of the anti-Christ and the beginning of the end of days Weaknesses: *Completely mute *He is functioning a music box/instrument that is capable of transporting itself from point A to point B. *He is unable to play any songs on his own. He needs Melody to instruct him to play a particular song. *Not much of a fighter by any stretch of the imagination *Like Melody, he has an aversion to videos '''Normal human Abilities: ' *Understands English *Mimics a human fairly well Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *Very protective of Melody *Loyal to a fault towards Melody *Very smart and wise *Very happy to be 'alive' *Mostly ambivalent about the fact that he is destine to herald in the end times. Interests/'Hobbies:' *Making and/or listening to music. 'History: ' Gabriel is the personified form of the Gabriel Archangel Gabriel's horn. He was given to Melody by Lyric to serve as Melody's bodyguard and companion while she is residing on the material plane. As a divine instrument he has existed from the dawning of the angels in heaven. As a small child, his life has been much shorter and for the most part uneventful in any meaningful way. Category:Magical Category:Non-Mutants Category:Non-Human Category:Males Category:Artist